whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yulie
Yulie is a childhood friend of Leonard and comes from the village of Parma. She is also the pactmaker of the Moon Princess Knight. Personality Yulie has a deceptively sly sense of humor, and isn't afraid to poke a little fun a Leonard to make him smile. She's great at lightening a foul mood, and eager to get along with the others. Though it sometimes seems as if she harbors deeper feelings for Leonard, their relationship is almost that of a brother and sister, rather then best friends though it appears her feelings are deeper than that. Yulie is one of Leonard's oldest friends, and a young woman who believes in truly enjoying life. She's perceptive, and quick to bring a bit of fun to the group. She pays attention to Leonard's moods and expressions, and interprets them better then anyone else, due to their long and deep friendship. Yulie and Cisna do not get along very well. They give each other the respect the other deserves and are genuinely kind to each other. However, they are both aware they have feelings for the same guy which causes a rift between them. Synopsis White Knight Chronicles The Winey Knight As Leonard arrives at her village to get wine for the Princess Ball, Yulie goes with him to deliver it. On the way they fight and kill a troll and are thus late with the wine. Despite this Leonard convinces her to sneak in with him and she reluctantly does. Inside, she becomes angry with Leonard when she finds him swooning over Princess Cisna. She shows she has a jealous side as she tries to keep him from staring at her. She then explains the reason behind Cisna's muteness as Magi forces attack the castle. She is saved by the combined efforts of Eldore and Cyrus where she follows the latter to the treasure room where she instantly realizes that the White Knight is Leonard. However despite their best efforts, Cisna is captured and as Leonard is tasked with saving her, Yulie forces her way into the team. The Black Knight As Sarvain drafts Leonard into saving Cisna, Yulie tries to keep Sarvain from forcing Leonard from doing something so dangerous when he is not obligated to. However, after Leonard agrees to do so, Yulie forces herself onto his team. Traveling, she tells Leonard and Eldore the story of the "Beast of Greydall Plain" to which they don't believe. However, her story is proven when the beast attacks them. After defeating the beast, Yulie explains that Eldore needs to rest given his age and the inevitable battle ahead. While traveling into the Nordia Tunnels, Yulie and the others run into General Dragias, after the three combat him, he turns into Dinivas the Black Knight. With this, she and Eldore pull back to allow Leonard as the White Knight to fight him achieving victory and letting them leave the tunnel. As they camp, she notices that Cisna and Leonard have a private heart to heart conversation that appears to be the beginning of a relationship between the two. Yulie hides herself behind a tree and appears heartbroken over the blossoming relationship. The Beautiful Assassin As the reach Albana, Yulie angrily teases Leonard about his memorization of the dancer Kara. However a fight ensues and Kara turns into a Gigas which the White Knight stops. As Kara explains her reasons for attacking them, Yulie agrees with Leonard to allow her to come to the ruins with them. As they get to the ruins and Kara grabs Cisna from the Magi and Belcitane, the White Knight gains the Argent Shield and defeats more Gigi but Cisna gets recapture from under Yulie and Kara's noses. Dragons of Greede Leaving for the next ruins, Yulie and Leonard marvel at the city of Greede as a dragon attacks them. The Black Knight reappears and helps (surprisingly) but as the White Knight is about to kill the dragon, Yulie stops him claiming it won't hurt them now. She then watches in horror as the Black Knight kills it anyway. In Greede, the team gets the Goddess of Lepanne statue so they can get to see Count Drisdall. His adopted son Caesar allows them into Drisdall Manor revealing he gave his dad a fake one to Yulie's shock. After agreeing to help, Caesar asks to join the team and Leonard accepts after Yulie gives her consent. However, she comes to regret it as Caesar's crazy personality clashes with her reserved one and he deduces Yulie's feelings for Leonard in front of Leonard, embarrassing her as she lies to keep her feelings secretive toward Leonard. Despite the one-liners Yulie and the others make to the ruins just in time to fight Belcitane and the Dragon Matriarch. When Belcitane traps and mortally wounds the dragon, Caesar is giving the Knight's ark and becomes the Dragon Knight. With this, Yulie backs off and she tries to save Cisna but Belcitane's assassination by Shapur shocks her and the others long enough for the Magi to escape with her. That night in Caesar's mansion, Yulie and Leonard talk about Leonard's feelings for Cisna and Yulie turns away disappointed that he likes Cisna more than her. Betrayals and Bugs She then helps the others find Medius in Balandor but as they figure out he's dead and his son Setti tells them about the knights. After preparing to meet him again, Setti's house goes in flames and Yulie realizes there is a black Bigelow on the destroyed house. Grazel appears through the Bigelow and gives Leonard an offer they can't refuse: The arks for Cisna, or she dies. With this, she goes with them to the trade point. There, Cisna sends them a message about a powerful sword that Leonard or Caesar could use against the Black Knight. On the way, they find Rocco and she urges the others to help him fix his glider, a favor he promises to repay. He repays her by saving her from the rest of the Windwalkers who wanted to kill them for trespassing. With their help she and the others make it to the trade point. However, they are betrayed and Kara and a fake Cisna attack the group resulting in Eldore having to protect the shaken Yulie after seeing Kara's betrayal and transformation into the Black Knight. The Windwalkers come back to rescue them though as the battle awakens a greaver monster. The Sun King With yet another failure, Yulie tries to keep the group optimistic until Setti returns and tells them where to go next. As they march on she and Leonard interrogate Caesar about his Dragonsight's failure to mention Kara's true allegiance but she becomes shocked to hear that General Dragias is actually multiple people to fit the role of perfect general. As they arrive in Sinca village, Yulie can't help but feel that she remembers the place, but as Setti reveals the truth about the village, Yulie and the others turn on Eldore. With his departure, Setti leads the group to the Dogma palace. At night, Setti betrays the group to the Magi, but Yulie and the others reveal they already knew that Setti is in fact Grazel and Eldore returns too according to their plans. As Eldore explains that Setti did want to help them, Yulie makes sense of things by remarking that Grazel has a split personality, Grazel being evil and Setti being good. However, Yulie then pressures Eldore into telling the truth of who he really is, which he does to shocking conclusions. Later, as they find Grazel, Yulie and Eldore are sidelined because of all the Knights. She helps Eldore heal Cisna after she is hurt but as the palace collapses, Yulie orders Leonard and Caesar to run and they are forced to leave Kara's body behind. She shows some anger when Cisna helps Leonard into the new ship and has a moment with him. After all is done, Yulie watches Rapacci chew Leonard out for taking too long to save Cisna and just laughs. Awakening of Light and Darkness According to trailers, Yulie makes friends with Farian princess Miu as she and her friends try to restore her political power so Faria can join in an alliance against the Magi. Further trailers imply that she is suffering from depression for not being "helpful" in the group. However she becomes the pactmaker for the Moon Princess sometime during the adventure. It also appears that Yulie and Cisna's unstable relationship will take a turn for the worse as they compete for Leonard's affections. Relationships Leonard Yulie is one of Leonard's oldest friends and thus she can read how he really feels about something even when he tries to hide it. Their relationship is very much akin to a brotherly/sisterly bond. However, it seems Yulie has stronger feelings than she lets on as she was obviously hurt when she saw Leonard and Cisna beginning to form a relationship and when Leonard expresses how deep his feelings toward Cisna are. Cisna Though they never truly speak to each other in the first game, the trailers for the second game show that Cisna and Yulie have a complex relationship at best. It appears they are both aware they both have romantic feelings for Leonard and this causes a rift between them. Despite this it appears that they are close friends albeit unstable close friends. Miu Not much is known about Miu, but trailers for game 2 indicate that the two form a powerful bond. Abilities Yulie lacks the ability to learn skills related to the Axe and Longsword weapons. Yulie abilities seem the be well suited for archery and spell casting though as she lacks the physical strength to wield most weapons but she has high magical strength thus using a bow to stay far away from the fight and shoot spells seems to be her forte. Moon Princess As a pactmaker, Yulie is capable of utilizing the power of the Moon Princess anytime. With it she is granted a powerful bow which she uses to take out multiple monoships during the war aiding the other close range Knights in combat where they can't. Trivia *Due to Kara losing her ark to Shapur, Yulie is the only female pactmaker. Category:Characters Category:White Knight Chronicles characters